


Dance With Me

by booksnpaper



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnpaper/pseuds/booksnpaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah-!” He quickly turned around to the owner of the voice. “Oh, Mogar. Hello!” He said, a smile replacing the fear that had crossed his face. For some reason, he was slightly overjoyed to be seeing the somewhat shirtless man covered in pelts & warpaint. “What are you doing here?” <br/>“You look depressed.” <br/>“I’m- what? No! I’m not depressed!” He laughed. “Why would I be depressed?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is to anyone's liking. I kinda rushed the ending so I hope its alright!

“X-Ray!” Vav yelled. “Look out!” There was worry laced within the words that spilled from his lips. A hand running through his fluffy brown hair, pulling at the strands as the item flew through the air.

“Jesus, Vav! What the hell are you doing?” The other responded in the same type of volume from across the room. He stood in the middle their ‘base’, staring at the shoe that was thrown at him. “I just cleaned this! You’re putting it back the way it was.” 

“Alright, fine. Just, help me.” 

“With what?” 

“I’m going on a date with Ash & I don’t know what I should wear.” There came a sigh from the blue superhero. “Should I wear my suit or…” 

“Wear whatever you want. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal.” He countered, rubbing his beard a little. “Whatever that is, don’t wear that.” The outfit that Vav had picked out was horrible, in X-Ray’s opinion. 

There was a groan that ignited from Vav & the conversation seemed to end at that. Vav continued to mutter to himself about what to wear while X-Ray plopped himself in front of the television, jumping on his game console & ignoring Vav’s pleads for suggestions. Nevertheless, Vav decided to spend the evening in the deep blue superhero uniform. It’s probably because Ash hasn’t seen Vav in anything but those specific clothes. So, in the end, there wasn’t a complete reason for him to flipping out over his attire. 

“Alright X-Ray, I’m leaving now!” 

“Don’t forget to wear protection!” That comment alone made the Brit’s face flare with heat. He could practically hear the smirk coming from his friend’s face. 

“Shut up.” He yelled back, stepping out the door & off to the diner in which him & Ash were going to spend their evening. Checking his watch as he walked, he noticed that he might arrive at the diner a little bit early than he had first expected. He started to slow his steps, taking in the scenery of his beloved city. The tall buildings amazed him at times, even though he’s been living there since he was a small kid. The delightful fondness itself made a smile spread across his face, the nerve wracking feeling that came from the thought of spending a few hours with a beautiful girl didn’t bother him as much as he had expected. Maybe tonight's the night he’d form proper sentences to actually talk to her. 

Within a few short minutes, he had arrived at the diner (so much for taking his time). Yet, it didn’t look like he needed to wait that long since Ash had showed up. The look that painted her face seemed more worrisome than normal. 

“Vav! I’m so sorry. I just got a call from my boss telling me about this weird thing I have to do. It’s not because I’m making an excuse to not have dinner with you, it’s because I probably should go do what my boss wants or else I’ll lose my job.” She said the moment her brown eyes locked with Vav’s. The whole problem made his heart drop, his smile faded for a moment before pulling a fake one. 

“Oh don’t worry about it. Go do what your boss wants.” He waved his red gloved hand. “I know what it’s like not having a job.” He gave a warmer smile as she nodded. Responding with a quick thank you before running off to wherever her job was. 

Once Vav couldn’t hear the clicking of her high heels anymore, his smile faded. A long sigh exhaled from his lips as he turned to the diner. They did have reservations for two within 10 minutes. He was sort of leaning toward canceling them & going back home to sulk & play games with X-Ray. Wouldn’t be a bad night, just a normal one. He knew he was going to get shit from X-Ray, he could almost guess that he was going to try & turn this around like she left him because she didn’t want to date him. 

As he thought to himself, he didn’t hear the footsteps of another familiar face. The deep voice had startled him as he almost jumped out of his skin. “Hellp Vav.” 

“Ah-!” He quickly turned around to the owner of the voice. “Oh, Mogar. Hello!” He said, a smile replacing the fear that had crossed his face. For some reason, he was slightly overjoyed to be seeing the somewhat shirtless man covered in pelts & warpaint. “What are you doing here?” 

“You look depressed.” 

“I’m- what? No! I’m not depressed!” He laughed. “Why would I be depressed?” 

“Because of the reporter lady. She left you. Mogar saw it.” 

“Oh.. you saw that.” 

“Yes. Why did she leave you?” 

“Oh, she had some job to take care of. No worries though! I’m completely fine! I was just about to head home.” 

There was a pause between the two. Mogar’s attention went to the diner they were standing in front of. It was a small little place that served decent food. He just wanted to have a relaxing time with Ash. But now, he just wanted to go home. “Is there where you & the reporter lady were going to eat?” He asked, pointing at the diner. Receiving a small nod from Vav. “Can we go in & eat?” 

The question seemed to startle Vav. “Uh, sure! If you want. It’s in about five minutes if you want to walk in now.” He turned toward the diner, giving a soft sigh. “After you, Mogar.”   
It took longer than five minutes to get them seated & with menus, which Vav had to help with in explaining almost everything. It didn’t take long for the superhero to get over the fact he wasn’t spending the evening with Ash. He was actually having fun with Mogar. Who would’ve known. 

“Where is the green one?” Mogar asked once the waiter had brought their drinks & took their orders. “Would he not be with you? He was last time.” 

“X-Ray stayed at the base today. I didn’t want him to feel like a third wheel on the date with Ash.” Vav shrugged. “Besides, I bet he’s having fun. Being here might have been boring for him.” 

Mogar opened his mouth to respond but was quickly cut off by the sudden loud, blasting music that exploded through the diner. The employees began to do a little dance right by the kitchen. Vav watched with excitement. Mogar on the other hand looked rather confused. 

“Oh Mogar! It looks so much fun! Do you want to dance?” Vav exclaimed, his smile brightened. 

“Mogar does not dance. Mogar smashes people against solid objects.” He said without missing a beat. 

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” Vav jumped up from the little booth they were in & began to dance with the beat. “Do you know how to dance?” He asked after a few moments of embarrassing himself. 

“No.” 

“Come on, I’ll teach you!” His hands grabbed onto Mogar’s, pulling him out of the booth to start dancing along with the beat. Mogar stayed standing as Vav swung his arms around. He would say something about it but, the smile on Vav’s face made him not want the other to stop dancing. 

Though, soon enough, the song ended & the rest of the diner clapped. Vav bowed & sat back down into the booth. “Wasn’t that fun?” He asked, the smile never creasing to brighten his face. Mogar shrugged, waiting a few minutes before nodding. 

Maybe the blue one wasn’t so bad.


End file.
